Sweet Tooth
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto get cursed by strange man as Naruto will soon find out being curse isn't so bad at all. Blood, gore, Lemons, NaruXInoXHarem
1. Chapter vote

_**Don't own Naruto, **_

**Sweet Tooth or Naruto Black**

**Plot-Naruto get cursed by strange man as Naruto will soon find out being curse isn't so bad at all.**

Note-Smart, very strong very sneaky serial killer Naruto aka Crazy but sweet loveable Naruto.

NarutoXHarem

Naruto's main girl aka his Clown girl the girl he change first will be? And pick the girl you to want with Sweet Tooth Naruto's Harem pairing.

Ino-Sweet beautiful Ino, she'll get her smile alright.

Sakura-Sweet Cherry Sakura loving Sasuke to death, but that will change very soon.

Hinata-Cute shy but caring Hinata Hyuga if she want Naruto so bad, Naruto has a big surprise for her.

Temari-Gaara's sexy older sister, she a tough girl but even toughest falls.

Kin-Kin, Kin, Kin her relationship with Naruto in fanfic not so strong, hey with a psycho boyfriend on your side who needs Orochimaru?

Tayuya-So much like MinatoXKushina with her and Naruto together.

Tsunade-She maybe old in her true form, but Tsunade is the type of girl who can handle a killer well she being a healer.

Or anyother Filler or Older women

Other importation things

Will Naruto have the same problem that Marcus Kane aka Roadkill and Sweet Tooth aka Needles Kane? Both are the same person, same body same soul Marcus is the good and Sweet Tooth is the evil, Dark Tooth is Sweet Tooth father Charlie Kane.

Well not really Naruto gonna be Naruto that we know, it the curse that makes Him crazy and a psychopath, no Naruto won't gut and murder any females, as for the males well the past do come back pay back is a bitch isn't it yes?

Anyway vote and vote who shall be Naruto's first prey.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Naruto, **_

**Sweet Tooth **

**Plot-Naruto get cursed by strange man as Naruto will soon find out being curse isn't so bad at all.**

**Chapter One-Hell's flame**

**"Three years in the nut house the longest I have ever been confined so few people has been killed wasn't my fault."**

"No I have a family please no…" Spoke a scared male voice

**"Shut up and bleed you mother fuc-**

Flames shot up showing Naruto in the corner holding his knees to his chest, his hair burning with yellow orange flames. His eyes were malice red a sick evil grin grew on his face **"Well maybe it was my fault but my own problems to worry about. The old man curse was beginning to piss me off."**

**"But one day he show up his name was Danzo, it was stupid name I wanted to kill him right there and then but he made me an offer. Well boys and girls before that offer is made let tell me a little story a little story how I become the man I am today."**

**Three years ago: in Konoha during the events of the Chunin exams.**

"Just face it Naruto. I'm stronger and smarter then you. It's a well know fact." Sasuke said right in Naruto's face while Naruto growl like a beast in anger.

"Oh yeah well who ask you. Sasuke," Naruto yelled

"Tsk whatever loser." Sasuke said

'_Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean he can push me around!' _Naruto thought '_Jerk.'_

"Look guys you can beat each up later ok. I have to file this report on the mission. So you guys have the day off." Kakashi said as he vanished in smoke. Shortly after Kakashi left, Konohamaru and his friend shown up.

"Come on Boss remember you promise to play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru yelled

"Oh did I say that oops Heh." Naruto rub the back of his head while sweat dropping knowing he remember to play with his friends.

"A ninja playing ninja that is so twisted." Sakura said while walking over to them staring at Naruto _'My ninja's skills are worst then his unbelievable!'_

'_She staring right at me I'm turning red!' _Naruto blush while laughing.

'_The way she looking at him…that it!' _Konohamaru though

"Hey Boss is this girl your girlfriend!" Konohamaru grin at Naruto

"Huh?"

'_Say what!!'_ Sakura thought

"Well you can tell she's crazy about me." Naruto laughed

"WHAT!" Sakura punched Naruto sending the boy flying to a franc while Konohamaru and his friends were in deep shock to see their boss got his ass handed to a girl.

"What kind of girlfriend are you!" Konohamaru yelled while watching his friend check on Naruto, Konohamaru yelled out "You're a witch and you ugly too!"

Sakura grew a vein on her head while cracking her knuckles as Konohamaru sweat drop.

Few moments later both Naruto and Konohamaru had large bumps on their heads.

"I don't think she's even human did you see how wide her forehead is!"

And thru began hell for Konohamaru and his friend along with Naruto, Sakura chase down Naruto and his friends. Konohamaru crash into a Sand ninja wearing an all black outfit with a large wrap bandages on his back, the Sand Ninja by Konohamaru by the neck of his shirt and raise him up high in the air.

"Watch where you going you little puck."

"Kankuro put him down or you'll pay for later." Spoke the blonde four pony tale hair girl.

"Come we're alone no one will know heh." Kankuro said

"Hey put my friend down or else!" Naruto ran toward Kankuro, but Kankuro use his puppet act to make Naruto fall down on his back "What the hell was that!"

"More Genin man your village is full of weak punks!" Kankuro chuckle

Before Kankuro was about to teach Konohamaru a lesson someone toss a rock at which turn out be Sasuke Uchiha to save the day "Hey let the kid go or else." Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke you're here!" Sakura said with eye of heart for him leaving Naruto in the dusk.

"All talk and no show just what you leaf ninja are all about." Kankuro said as he was about to use his puppet weapon crow. However a voice spoke.

"That's enough Kankuro your making yourself looks like a fool." The voice spoke

"G-Gaara what are you doing here?" Kankuro spoke

"Watching you becomes nothing but a weak excuse of our village." Gaara said coldly

"R-right sorry about that Gaara," Kankuro lower his head trying to look at his little brother in the eye.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara vanish from hanging from the tree down to ground "Come on lets go, I didn't come here to play around."

"Hey wait!" Sasuke said "Hey you!"

Temari turn around "Oh you mean me?" with a small blush on her face.

"No the one with the red hair who are you?" Sasuke asked while he point at Gaara.

Gaara turned around "My name is Gaara of the Sand. I like to your name too."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirk

"I'll remember that name." Gaara nodded

"Hey wanna know who I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled

"I couldn't care less who you are." Naruto sweat drop as Gaara walked off.

_'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke why everyone think of him I'm strong too damn it just not fair why does Sasuke everything all good while I'm left in the dusk?' _Naruto thought while he walked alone returning to his apartment alone since no one don't give two shits about him he knew that for a fact.

_'Damn it I deserver more I was the one who save everyone at waves, I was the one who stop Mizuki stealing the secret scrolls why does everything pay attention to Sasuke and not me?'_

While he was thinking to himself Naruto bump into an old man wearing a red color ring on his right hand ring finger. He was old around his early 80's his were brown his teeth were rotten he looked angry as hell and yet his eyes look very kind.

"Sorry I didn't mean too I should have watch where I was going." Naruto bowed his head to the old man.

The old man only chuckle "It ok boy, I see you have something on your mind yes?"

"Well…I want to become strong but even if I do nobody would respect me." Naruto lower his head again. Then Naruto felt the old man had his right hand on Naruto's head "There, there child I can give you something that will help you."

"Really like what?" Naruto asked the old.

"What do you wish for most?" The old man asked Naruto.

"I wish I would become strong and powerful so everyone can give me the respect I want!"

"Hmm is that your wish to become powerful and strong as hell itself?" Naruto slowly nodded

The old man grin his rotten teeth "Your wish has been granted." The ring on his right hand glow bright as a suddenly flash appeared nearly blinded Naruto when the light died down. Naruto awoke found himself in his apartment.

It was night the village was still awake the festival was still going on for the Chunin exams for tomorrow.

Naruto felt like crap his mind scream for water. His head felt hot it ache in pain as the pain grew bigger and bigger the unbearable heat.

"My head hurts." Naruto got down on his knees veins appeared on the side of his face pumping hot blood through his pain. Naruto screamed in agony as his screams were blocked from being heard by the festival that Konoha was having.

The pain was gone finally it was gone the unbeatable heat that was trapped inside his head was gone.

But Naruto suddenly notice his room gotten a lot brighter then before. Getting up from the floor went to the bathroom when he did he scream.

"What the hell!"

Shock and surprise to see his spiky yellow hair was replaced with yellowy orange flames for his hair. The flames were real yet the flames were harmless when he touches them. He couldn't believe this was happing to him one of the worst luck to ever happen to him in his ninja life.

"Oh great how the hell am I gonna solve this one?" Naruto spoke to himself.

Then that hit of sadness trigger something. Something angry inside Naruto's soul twitch inside him Naruto felt unrest rage inside his heart. Feeling a new strength build up inside his body the flames of his new hair burned brighter as it grew longer the more angry Naruto gets. It grew feeding off the rage build up inside Naruto's body.

Naruto felt happy very happy for some odd reason he happy he was smiling a lot.

His eyes weren't malice red but orange burning with the flames of hell this gift or this curse has given Naruto the new strength he wishes for.

**Next Time-The Night to not remember**

**Who is the unlucky girl that Naruto will mark as his woman and his alone.**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Sakura**

**Later everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Naruto, **_

**Sweet Tooth **

**Plot-Naruto get cursed by strange man as Naruto will soon find out being curse isn't so bad at all.**

**Chapter 2-The Night not to remember**

**"Ah yes Ino sweet loveable hot Ino Yamanaka. I remember how that turned out very well and very good."**

The very same night Naruto became this new Naruto was the very night of his first killed and his first time with one of the girls was just right for the taking.

The night was still young and everyone, there from his apartment she saw her he saw Ino Yamanaka one of the most beautiful girls in the village. She was one of the girls that body grew more maturely then the others. Her legs were nice and long her hips perfect to grab.

Naruto wore a skull cap to hide his flaming hair knowing it freak Ino out. Naruto himself wonder what was she doing here all alone.

Naruto hoped from rooftop to rooftop following Ino as she walked into the dark alleys using it as a short-cut to her home. It seems she was calling it a night.

While going home Ino encounter two Grass-ninjas from the village hidden in the grass, as the two tall males gang up on Ino, grabbing her in places which very ruin. Ino told them to back fire "Back off before I kick your ass argh men!"

The tall grass ninja grabbed Ino and push her against the wall on a store.

"Let me go!" Ino yelled

"No come on what a pretty girl like you doing here all alone with anyone here to protect you." The Grass ninja said to her. While his partner keep watch for anyone around the corner.

Naruto watch from above Naruto took out a very thin rope, Naruto lower the head as the rope perfectly wrap around the Grass ninja head. Quickly pulled the rope up coking the grass, Naruto grabbed the grass ninja head and quickly yet silently snap his neck.

Ino look away as her rapist was going to have fun with her.

"Hey Ru she really isn't all that tough." The grass ninja laugh but only competed silence follows after the laugh.

"Huh hey Ru you there Hey answer me don't tell me you're taking a piss again?" The grass ninja yelled

Ino kicked the grass ninja right in the balls as the Grass ninja fall down to the ground coughing up "That bitch." As Ino ran away from her rapist a pair of feet walked up to the grass ninja as he look up to see a grinning Naruto.

"Oh crap." The grass ninja said as Naruto's grin grew wide.

**Back in the present date: Before Naruto gave Danzo his answer speaking in his mind.**

**"My very first kill." **Naruto sighed while smiling **"I remember I didn't even fetch I always look their bodies after I was done. And Ino…I could easily tell she loved it."**

**Back in the past: Three years ago in Konoha**

While on her way running from where the two grass ninja try to rape her, Ino came to a stop out of breath from running as a voice spoke to her "You know Ino, you look good in sweat."

Ino gasp and look around "Up here." Ino looked upward to see Naruto sitting on the rooftop of a building wearing a black T-shirt with his orange pants wearing the skull cap on his head.

"Naruto-Baka what are you doing?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Saving your ass." Naruto said with a bored look on his face.

"Saving me?"

"I took out that grass ninja guarding the first path way then when you ran away I took care of the two with ease." Naruto looked down at Ino to see her bandages that cover her legs were ripped and Naruto could easily see a clear shot of Ino's perfect legs.

"What are you looking at Baka?" She yelled

"How fine you are." Naruto grinned while Ino blush "Idiot." She spoke while blushing.

"But I am the idiot that saved you." Naruto added while Ino looked away Naruto jumped down to joined the blonde.

"Why are you here besides stalking me?" Ino asked Naruto.

"What? I had nothing to do. So what are you plan on doing?" Naruto asked Ino as Naruto wrapped his right arm around Ino's neck bring her close to him.

"Not you." Ino said coldly.

"Ouch hey I'm trying to be nice Ino and you're the one being strange." Naruto suddenly laugh for no reason.

"Thanks…for helping me…Naruto." Ino spoke

"There we go." Naruto grabbed Ino's cheeks "That's what I want to see a nice big smile from the most beautiful girl in Konoha." Naruto chuckle he left Ino's cheeks go leaving Ino feeling weird and confuse. On Naruto's new behavior "Naruto what's up with you? You're acting stranger then you always are?"

"What I can't show my true self to the girl I love?" Ino eyes widen in surprise as Naruto started into Ino's eyes, Ino only saw empties in Naruto's eyes empties and loneliest.

"L-love Naruto…loves me?" Ino wasn't sure how to handle this.

Suddenly Ino felt herself being carried by Naruto over his right shoulder Naruto walked off away.

"Hey let me go Naruto!" Ino hit his back.

"Ino-chan today I'm gonna show you how importation you are to me."

"RAPE RAPE!!!" Ino yelled

"Silly Ino there nobody here not in this part of the village, everyone is so busy on the other side. Ino I'm not going to rape you if you will accept me. Ino I have always had a small crush on you like my big crush with Sakura. But now that I see Sakura so much on Sasuke's dick I will never win her heart. Ino believe me Sasuke isn't the right guy for you. He's annoying he doesn't even show any signs of liking you. I asked him myself do he like any girls in Konoha he said 'No there all annoying.'" Naruto said to Ino after letting her go.

"Naruto I don't believe Sasuke isn't that type of guy to say no. beside your just jealous of him anyway." Ino smirk holding her hips with her hands while Naruto suddenly laugh out of the blue as his laugh was giving Ino the creeps.

"Your right Ino-chan I am jealous of him from the very beginning. I know Sasuke have a mother a father and a big brother a whole freaky clan. But what of me I don't have anyone I have only a name Naruto Uzumaki. Where does the Uzumaki come from my mother or my father why did they leave me why am I the only child in Konoha was born without a FAMILY!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto…I didn't mean too get you upset." Ino wish she never spoke about it in the first place.

"I am jealous of Sasuke Uchiha, but I know he's the last Uchiha now. But still he gets everyone attention why him why does everyone likes SASUKE WHY WHY! Why…why him….why everyone want Sasuke so bad…what about me Naruto Uzumaki…I deserver more then he should…I had nothing to begin with NOTHING!" Naruto started to cry jealous of Sasuke Uchiha he had all the girls, have everyone attention even his own friends thought Sasuke was better and stronger then him.

The very thought of about anger him the murderer impulse fuel the fury in his heart and soul. Naruto's eyes changed to bright orange the skull cap that Naruto wore was burned off. Now his flaming hair was now showing Ino cover her mouth in shock.

"No I won't lose…I lost everything I want in my life…but you…Ino." Naruto grabbed Ino by the throat pinning her against the wall of a building.

"Naruto let go…I can't breathe." Ino spoke while she was being coked by the Uzumaki.

Naruto right hand began to crush Ino's throat "Naruto please let me go!" Naruto let go of Ino as she fell down to the ground she blacked out.

"Ino I'm sorry oh god what overcame me this bloodlust feeling." Naruto hold his head the impulse the feeling of murder and jealously ache in his mind. The cursed headache returned to Naruto driving him mad, images of murder filled his mind.

Naruto fight the pain reaching over to Ino the headache vanishes from his mind.

Angry as hell sweating from the forehead Naruto grabbed Ino and ran to his apartment.

**Naruto's apartment:**

Ino awoke on Naruto's bed to see Naruto in a corner holding his head in pain "Naruto?" Ino said

Naruto raise his head to see the blonde beauty "I'm sorry Ino I don't know what come over me. I felt so angry so angry I would lose you to Sasuke. I didn't want you to lose like I did with Sakura and my respect as well."

"Naruto," Ino frowned

"You can leave if you if you hate me I understand. Why I am alone why does everyone hate me so?"

Ino walked to Naruto got on her knees grabbed his left hand holding it to her chest "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do everyone does." Naruto looked away in anger.

"No I don't hate you…I was glade you told me…you love me. I was never told by anyone that they love me or call me beautiful but my father. Naruto you're the first boy who ever told me that." Ino smile at Naruto trying to cheer up the boy that loved her.

"No matter how hard I try I can't win your heart or Sakura's."

"Then keep trying Naruto-kun. You always did never learn to quit." Naruto rub the back hand of his left hand on Ino's left cheek. "Your right I never do give up…Ino to tell you the true I don't know how this happen my hair is on fire I look scary."

"No…Naruto you actually look cool." Ino grin

"Ino," Naruto grabbed Ino's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as they kissed. Ino broke the kiss felt her neck being licked by Naruto. Naruto lift Ino's purple shirt getting a good grab of Ino's breasts.

"Oh yes Naruto." Ino moaned feeling her breasts being grabbed by him.

Naruto remove Ino's shirt seeing she wasn't wearing any Bra seeing a full view of her large big B-cup breasts size. Naruto gentle grab both her breasts rubbing her right breasts while he licked her left breast nipple.

Ino held Naruto's head closer to her chest moaning enjoying what he was doing to her. Ino felt Naruto taking turns on which breasts to lick or suck to make Ino enjoy the pleasure from her new boyfriend.

Naruto stop licking Ino's breasts while Ino grab Naruto's pants and unzip his pants reaching in his boxer taking out his dick his eight inch dick. It was big pretty tick as this was Ino's very first time to see a guy dick this was Ino's very first time being alone with a guy as it was the same with Naruto being alone with a girl like Ino.

Ino slowly took Naruto's dick into her mouth wrapping her tongue all around his dick, feeling his tick hot member inside her warm wet mouth. Ino bob her head up and down on her boyfriend dick, Naruto grab Ino's head enjoying this wonderful thing she was doing for him.

Ino took her mouth away from his dick and put her breasts between his dick giving Naruto a tit job, feeling her big soft breasts between his dick. Ino licked the head of Naruto's dick looking up at him seeing a small red line blush appeared on his face.

"Ino…I'm…oh." Naruto came on Ino's face and her breasts. Ino sucked his dick drinking down his remaining cum load inside his dick.

"Ino you really don't have to do this." Naruto said while panting.

"Naruto I want to thank you for saving my life and I want you to know your not a loser and if I can't have Sasuke in my heart…Naruto will you be the one in my heart?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Of course Ino," Ino hugged Naruto finally Ino found the boy who can give her what she wants…love.

Naruto lay Ino down on his bed helping Ino get naked as well get naked himself.

Ino reach in her pocket took out a blue color condom putting the condom on Naruto's dick. Naruto kissed Ino on the lips. Naruto grabbed Ino having her sit on his lap slowly putting his dick inside Ino's virgin pussy.

Ino scream a little feeling Naruto breaking her in blood drip down from her pussy, holding her legs Naruto slowly began to mate with his wonder girlfriend. Ino moan louder and louder feeling Naruto's large tick member thrust deeper and deeper inside her.

Naruto whisper dirty words to Ino making Ino moan louder her pussy tighten around Naruto's dick.

"Oh god Naruto more pound me more oh fuck me." Ino moan feeling Naruto speed up going faster his dick pump faster inside her like a machine. She got tighter and tighter Naruto turned Ino around now holding her fat plump ass riding her boyfriend faster like a horse. Having her hands on his shoulders while Naruto was talking dirty too Ino enjoying Ino riding him like a horny school girl.

"What matter Ino can handle this dick huh? Your pussy getting tighter you must be really likening this huh?" Naruto spoke to her Naruto grabbed Ino's ass and open her ass cheeks wider. His dick went farer inside her pussy Ino's eyes widen "Oh Naruto your so good oh your dick your dick is so good."

"Yeah I know Ino your pussy very tight so wet."

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm gonna cum oh cum with me baby cum with me."

"Ino is naughty getting very horny Sasuke will never be the one who give you this much pleasure."

"Oh yes Naruto oh yes fuck me fuck my pussy oh god yes! Fuck me like a whore!" Naruto rise up pinning Ino to the wall kissing her while pounding her pussy like no tomorrow. With one finally hard deep thrust Ino scream in pleasure Naruto grin his teeth feeling himself exploded cum inside Ino although he was wearing the condom.

The moment that Naruto unloaded while Cumming he wasn't surprise if the condom broke when he came.

On the ground both cover in sweated tried and filled with enjoyment.

Ino didn't care if Naruto was a freak or not she have a boyfriend now a boyfriend who was a bit odd but sweet nonetheless. And Ino show Naruto he wasn't alone he wasn't unloved at all.

_'Ino I was so glade you accept me for what I am. And I'll make sure no man will touch you the way I did and live to tell about it.' _Naruto's orange eyes glow bright as his eyes slowly change back to crystal blue his flaming hair vanish for a moment until the flames returned as the impulse of murder returned for his new reason his new reason…kill.

**"I remember why I kill and who I kill for til this day I still remember why I kill. Not a man alive will have their way with my wife Ino Yamanaka Uzumaki. These wall may have hold me but sooner or later they'll fall and I will be free again."**

**"Uhuhuh hahahahahahahahaha!!" **Naruto laughed

**Next Time-The Night not to remember part 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sweet Tooth**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3-The Night to not remember part 2**

"**And I remember the first time I went to the nut house." **Naruto laugh **"Oh was it a surprise what I did to that Sound ninja oh and of course those other rain ninjas. The look on Sasuke face was priceless."**

The next morning the Chunin exams take place today.

Naruto was the first to wake up from his slumber to see Ino rest at his side, Naruto saw his clock and mumble to himself about being one hour late.

"Funny were one hour late…" Naruto said

"That's nice." Ino mumble in her sleep.

Three…two…one…and….go!

"ONE HOUR LATE!" The both yelled

Ino quickly got dress but before to tie her hair up as Naruto quickly got his pants but quickly fell down in the bathroom "Ouch shit."

"Naruto I'm sorry but I gotta meet my team before the exams start. Bye love you see ya." Ino open his bedroom window and hall ass out of there.

"Yeah she liked it." Naruto chuckle

**Few moments later:**

"You're late idiot." Sasuke said

"Go suck on a Butterfinger Sasuke. I'm sorry I over slept my damn clock didn't wake me up." Naruto mumble to himself wearing his skull cap to hide his flame hair from the others.

"Well at least he did show up Sasuke unlike a certain sensei." Sakura glared at Kakashi who was reading his favorite yellow book.

"What?" Kakashi asked "Now that the three of you are here. Are you ready for the Chunin exams I warn you their not a walk in the park."

"We're ready for anything." Naruto spoke as the others agreed with him.

"Very well good luck to you'd all." Kakashi let his students pass through the door into the large size classroom. The classroom was filled different Genin's from all over the lands Lighting, Rock, Grass, Rain, Suna, Konoha, Mist and new ninjas from Sound.

"Hey guys!" Ino jumped out from nowhere and grabbed Naruto's by shoulders and rubbed his skull.

"Ino what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"What does it look like we make it too you know Sakura." Ino said with a smirk.

"Didn't think all nine of us would make it this far." Kiba spoke as team eight walked in to join the party.

Shikamaru sighed "Look like trouble from all of them."

"Yeah seems like this years is pack." Sasuke said

"It gonna be a major drag alright." Shikamaru sighed again.

"Listen up everyone I'm Naruto Uzumaki from team seven and I'm gonna kick every single last one of your assess." Naruto laughed while Sakura grabbed him from behind and whisper to him "Are you trying to get us killed dummy."

As everyone in the glared at the nine rookies but Naruto quickly gave them a cold serious evil glare for a second "Yeah whatever you say Sakura-chan."

Over from a far Gaara, Kankuro and Temari watch Naruto from afar.

"That dummy is so dead." Kankuro said with a smirk

Gaara remain silence as he glared at Naruto for some odd reason feeling something different about him then that he's wearing a skull cap on his head.

"So what do you think Gaara?" Temari asked her little baby brother.

"All of them are dead meat." Gaara said

On the other side of the room Team Guy was there watching Naruto's little out burst.

"Strange he is." Neji said

"Naruto-kun has a powerful will." Rock lee said

"He's a strange one alright." Tenten spoke

Naruto walk over to Ino and whisper to her ear "Did you enjoy last night?"

Ino face suddenly glow red as she remember she chuckle and whisper back to Naruto "Yeah when this is over, how about round two Naruto-kun."

"Sure." Both Naruto and Ino chuckle

"What so funny you two?" A new voice spoke

"Who are you?" Ino asked the new ninja.

Wearing glasses his hair silver wearing an odd color and looking outfit from the headband he was from leaf.

"The name is Kabuto Yakushi nice to meet the new Genin of this year Chunin exams." Kabuto smiled at everyone.

'_I don't trust this guy.'_ Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru thought at the same time.

After explaining that this being his seventh time taking the exams, Kabuto explain most about the Chunin exams and that showing them his ninja information cards.

But after being surprise attacked by Dosu and Zaku the fight was stop shortly as the first part of the exams were taking place now. The written test one of Naruto weak points he hate writing most of these question didn't make since at all.

Hinata offer Naruto to cheat off her but Naruto quickly decided not to cheat off Hinata, which was a big mistake of his life. But in the end everyone who was left remaining passed the first part of the exams, but that's where they met crazy scary woman number one Anko Mitarashi.

**After the first part of the exams:**

Finally free Naruto mind scream as everyone left the classroom happy that they pasted the first test and tomorrow however that was going to be a pain in the ass. Whatever that Anko was up too made everyone in the class wonder?

**Back in the future three years from now:**

"What is your answer Naruto?" Danzo asked the psychopath ninja.

Naruto gave Danzo the middle finger **"Fuck you just because your one of the elder doesn't mean I have to listen to your old crappy ass. And make you think I'll do this mission you want me to do, you locked me here for three years asshole."**

"I understand how your feeling right now, Naruto-kun but Konoha needs you now. If you help us I will help you I promise to remove the curse that is places on you."

'_**I have always wanted to kill him and so many others…after Sarutobi's death so many I wanted to kill but so little time. Now where was I? Oh I yes that part.'**_

**Back in the past three years ago:**

At Naruto's favorite place to eat Ramen Naruto was enjoying a normal round of Ramen with a special guest of his. Ino was eating a none-poke Ramen to watch her weight.

"But Ino I love your fat ass." Naruto said which case Ino to nearly spit up her bowl of Ramen.

"What did you say Naruto Uzumaki. What did I say about my body?" Ino grabbed Naruto by the neck of his jacket.

"What? Ino you got a great butt the fatter the better." Naruto grin Ino sweat dropped while sighing at her boyfriend.

"So you two are dating?" Ayame asked the two.

"Yeah…the other day I ask Naruto to become my boyfriend. And well he said yes." Ino blush madly feeling embarrass since she was the one who asks and not the other way around.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Ayame smiled "It seems luck finally made it way to you Naruto."

"Ino if you feel uneasy being around me with others it fine." Naruto gave Ino a sweet smile.

"No it fines Naruto-kun it fine I'll be fine being with you." Ino smiled at her boyfriend as the two blonde chuckle and laugh together. Naruto found one happiest in his life Ayame was happy for Naruto the boy deserver it bad.

After their meal Naruto and Ino walked alone together holding hands, Ino rest her head on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto really enjoyed Ino's company being on his side he was happy very happy she was the one who accept him as her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well look at the love birds." Spoke an annoying voice.

Both blondes turned around to see three rain ninjas two were short and one was tall.

What you want? Can you see us having a good time?" Naruto said with a glare at the three rain ninjas.

"We saw you in the classroom got some guts to be speaking out loud. Big mouth your girlfriend apart of the exams your gonna fight her if you want to become a Chunin." The leader of the group spoke to Naruto.

"Like hell I won't fight Ino I love her. I won't harm the girl I loved." Naruto got a little upset as they were ticking Naruto off.

"Right, right love yeah right bet she gonna dump you during the second exams tomorrow. Few days in the forest she might find someone better and stronger. Like me all Konoha women are whores." The rain leader laughed.

**Slice!**

Blood leak from the leader of the rain ninja Genin group, Naruto had a large very sharp and deadly combat knife he just bought today.

"Don't you ever talk about my girl that way your lucky I didn't cut you deep. Mock me again and I'll do more just a little slash." The rain ninja quickly got out of there heading off to a medic somewhere in the village.

Naruto put his dagger back hidden his jacket close to his heart.

"Wow Naruto I didn't even see your draw the knife out. You're fast." Naruto chuckle

"Well I have been training so it working off Ino-chan. Ino I'll protect you from anyone who wishes to harm you or any of my friends." Naruto told Ino as Ino hold Naruto's hands staring into his eyes.

"That sweet of you Naruto, but I'm a ninja from Konoha as well I can fight too." Ino smirked

"I know Ino-chan." Naruto carried Ino over his right shoulder "To the apartment." He laughed while Ino was smiling with a large heart shape appeared above her head.

(Sorry no lemons this everyone)

After having sex the two blonde was enjoying the aftermath Ino suddenly ask a question.

"Naruto-kun how did your hair changed?" She asked

"Well I remember talking to an old a funny one. He asks what I wish for I told him I wish to be strong and the next thing I know my hair is on fire." Naruto sweat drop along with Ino.

"You sure do meet a lot of strange people huh Naruto-kun?" Ino said to flamed hair ninja.

"Guess so but every time I get so angry or upset my head starts to hurt really I feel funny. It hard to explain Ino I really don't like this feeling at all I nearly killed you when this happen. I'm scared."

"Don't be Naruto I'm here for you."

"I know but I'm afraid will it happen again tomorrow. We won't be together we'll be enemies." Naruto frowned but Ino said "In my heart Naruto I could never hate you even if we were force to fight one another."

"I promise Ino you will always be in my heart no matter what."

"Yeah save it for tomorrow big boy you're gonna need it. Being alone with Sasuke and Ms. Big forehead in that forest for who knows how long?" Ino giggled

**The next day at the forest of death:**

Anko explained the rules to everyone who arrived at the forest on time, each time will go through different gates and each group must find either the Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll in order for them to enter the tower within the heart of the forest as everyone has three days to reach the tower.

Naruto told Anko this place was a piece of cake, but speaking word with nothing to back it up is bit of a problem. Anko nib Naruto on the left cheek "This place is usual filled with the blood of young little brats like you." Anko lick her lips while hugging Naruto close to her everyone watching suddenly sweat drop.

"Good luck guys." Naruto told Team ten as they did the same with team seven.

**Forest of death:**

"Creepy place huh?" Sakura spoke looking around the forest.

"Yeah this place is freaking huge this is going to be a problem. Finding those scrolls and fighting other along the way." Naruto spoke

"Yeah better head off north and find a good spot to plan things out." Sasuke said

"Work for me." Naruto grin "I'll be back I gonna go." Naruto ran off to find some bushes to piss on.

"Doesn't Naruto seem different?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter he still the idiot we know." Sasuke smirk.

Naruto returned not wearing his skull cap his normal human blonde spiky hair was out.

"Phew all better now." Naruto said with a grin.

Suddenly Sasuke sucker punches Naruto in the face as the blonde hair fell to the ground "What the hell!"

"You're not Naruto." Sasuke spoke staring at the ninja.

"Where's Naruto then?" Sakura asked the fake Naruto drawing her kunai.

The fake Naruto smirk "For a couple of Genin's your really smart." The fake Naruto dispel the Jutsu and appeared as a rain ninja wearing a gas mask with black spiky hair and odd yellow outfit.

"So tell me how did you know I was the fake?" The rain ninja asked

"One Naruto had small cut on his left cheek and two Naruto…had a new hair cut." Sasuke said

_**Flash back:**_

"Hey guys there something I have to tell you." Naruto spoke to his team before they went into the forest.

"What is it loser?' Sasuke asked

"Sasuke quit calling me a loser I got nothing against so quit being a bitch alright! Listen up I know we all had a bad start I really don't like you Sasuke not one bit." Naruto lift his skull cap up only a little to show his two team mates that he was now bale.

Sakura laugh "Naruto what happen why did you…salve your head?"

"Well let just say two thing one I got bubblegum in my hair and two you never know if anyone tries to pull off a clone." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Smart but dumb." Sasuke told Naruto while Sasuke had his back turned Naruto flip him off.

"Who he thinks he is I try being nice. But he acted like an ass." Naruto frown.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure Sasuke care about you turning a new leaf." Sakura smile at him.

"Really Sakura you think so?" Sakura nod but she cracks a smile "But did you really have to salve your hair." Sakura laughed while sweat drop '_Idiots all of them.'_

_**End of Flash back:**_

"Hey guys I'm back and." Naruto stop to see his friends had tie down the rain ninja that was posing as Naruto.

"I took a quick piss and to find you guys capture a ninja without me I'm heartbroken." Naruto frown but soon smirk.

"Did you find anything on him any scrolls?" Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"No but you know his team mates are pretty close then." Sakura said

"Yeah well we better get going this got doesn't have the earth scroll we need." Naruto sighed as Sasuke and Sakura left the area, Naruto look back at the rain ninja.

"Lets see I could easily slice the throat and end it all. Or I can stab you in eyes or maybe the face. You're lucky you didn't piss me off if I see you again. Pray you don't case right now I'm in my good mood." Naruto told the rain ninja before he left to join his friends.

**Later that night:**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sit camp near a giant tree beside a lake, so far everything fine yet they haven't found their earth scroll yet. Sasuke use his fireball jutsu to burn the firewood Naruto found near the lake.

Sakura was cooking them dinner.

Sasuke went to bed early after eating dinner leaving Naruto and Sakura alone for the night.

"You think we'll find the earth scroll this place is creepy." Sakura asked Naruto.

"Well maybe if we find anyone here." Naruto scratch his right cheek "Hey Sakura can I ask you something."

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura said staring at Naruto as the boy started at the fireplace.

"Sakura…I'm dating Ino. But the thing is I really like you." Naruto sighed while staring at the fire.

"You're dating Ino-pig. And your talking me you like me?" Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Yeah I really both of you at the same time but I love Ino very much as the same with you Sakura. But I know you love Sasuke that's why I'm telling you this now. Because I know I can never win your heart because you love someone else."

"That was really brave of you to say that Naruto. But some time I wish Sasuke can look at me and say he loves me Ino lucky…I wish I have a sweet kind boyfriend." Sakura frowned

"Sakura forget about Sasuke. You need a boyfriend who will who see you as the beautiful girl you are now."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled

As from the shadows of the forest a large deadly snake hides behind the large giant tree they camp at. Watching for it chances to strike the Genin's without warning.

"Guys we got company." Sasuke spoke as he woke up with his Sharingan.

The giant came from it hiding "Oh great just what he need a giant snake I'll handle this guys." Naruto said while Sasuke and Sakura left Naruto to the giant snake while they themselves would encounter a powerful Orochimaru.

**"Ah yes the beginning of my little breakdown. I gutted snake I wish could the same to Orochimaru. Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tayuya, Kin all beautiful flowers I picked one after one. Listen carefully boys and girls the nexts part is little crazy."**

**Next Time-The night not to remember part 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Four-The Night not to remember part 3**

Naruto battle a giant snake stabbing it in the Snake's left eye and ripped out it as the Snake cried out in pain. Naruto then took out two kunai stabbing the Snake's right eye and gutting out its right eye leaving the snake to be bind.

The giant snake had enough of Naruto and ran away from him as Naruto had a very sick evil grin across his face "I wasn't done just yet snakey." Naruto said as he clear the blood of the snake off his kunai with a quick shake.

Naruto then went off to find Sasuke and Sakura wherever they were within the forest of death.

"**The moment I've arrived to the location of where Sakura and Sasuke was a cruel fate came across my path."**

Naruto arrived to find Sasuke and Sakura bodies were frozen like ice statue unable to move at all. Naruto turned to see a Grass ninja had put them under a strong Genjutsu as Naruto could see a giant snake behind them ready to eat his team mates.

Naruto toss his kunai at the giant snake and another three at the Grass Ninja who put them under the Genjutsu. Sasuke and Sakura snap out of the Genjutsu and for once helped Naruto defeat the giant snake as Sasuke use his fire breath jutsu while Naruto tossed explosion tags at the creature burning it to them with fallen tree crushing its head.

"My, my, my another Genin I missed out?" said the Grass ninja

"You're going down buddy!" Naruto yelled at the Grass ninja as the Grass ninja chuckle then laughed

"**I didn't see it coming at that time, I didn't know who or what he was. But I'll tell you once I'll never forget those eyes of his."**

Naruto was defeated in battle he didn't know how quick and strong the Grass ninja was using a jutsu a seal jutsu to disable Naruto's abilities to use the Kyuubi's powers as for Sasuke. Given the curse mark seal was his prize for nearly defeating the Grass Ninja, Sakura alone with her two strongest friends out cold Orochimaru was the name that the Grass ninja left behind for Sakura and a message for Sasuke.

"Come and fine me if you wished for the power." Orochimaru told Sakura.

"**I awoke with the biggest head acre of my life, finding out the Grass ninja ran away like a wuss. And once again all eyes were on Sasuke jealous crawl around my skin. I couldn't last a minute of this so I walked away to…work out some issue of my own."**

Naruto sat down on a stump holding out his custom made combat knife which he was hiding inside his jacket "I really hate missing out all the fun." Naruto toss his knife up in the air and caught it and he did it again about seven times before someone finally came to speak with him.

"Naruto-kun?" the voice spoke his name.

"Yes Ino-chan?" He answered the voice call as the boy turned to see his beloved girlfriend Ino Yamanaka with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura told me what you've told her." Ino said as Naruto had I didn't care looked on his face "What of it?"

"It bothers her Naruto and its bothering me now."

"Of what Ino-chan tell me?"

"That you might one day cheat on me with another woman and toss me away." Ino frowned as Naruto got up and stared into his girlfriend's eyes as Naruto kissed Ino on the lips and whisper into her right ear "Even if that ever come down the road you will be the mother of my first child."

"You idiot," Ino call him that after hugging him "But I'm your idiot Ino. It can't be helped I am just a boy a boy with a beautiful girlfriend."

"I know but right now Sasuke and Sakura needs you." Naruto sighed knowing Ino was right at the moment "Alright then." Naruto kissed Ino on the lips one last time before heading out to reclaim The Heaven that they lost and find the Earth Scroll.

**After a good reunion with Iruka-sensei all those who made it so showed up. After hearing old Sarutobi's speech would seem I would be the first person to fight. Oh I was so happy when I saw my name on the list, but the one I'm fighting wasn't so lucky at all.**

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Zaku Abumi:**

Although Naruto never met Zaku he do know from what Lee told him, while he was out cold that he, his team mates Kin and Dosu attacked Sakura and try to kill him and Sasuke but Sakura protected them as Lee helped saved Sakura.

Giving Naruto reason to not only defeat Zaku but kill him just to prove a point. Naruto took out his combat knife seeing how beautiful and sharp it was. Naruto's kind friendly personally in his eyes changed in a moment when he draws his blade out.

"So what happen to your right arm?" Naruto chuckle

"That damn Uchiha friend of yours broke my arm. But you've do just fine I'll have my revenge with you." Zaku smiled.

"Ha Sasuke broke your arm man you must be weak then." Naruto smile with a wicked grin

"I'll show you little punk." Zaku yell.

"Naruto that idiot going to get himself hurt." Sasuke spoke

"Be careful Naruto." Sakura said as Ino spoke the same thing through her thoughts _'Be careful Naruto-kun.'_

'_This won't take long.' _Both Naruto and Zaku thought at the same time. Zaku was the first to attack using his left arm to blast a sonic wave at Naruto however the ninja easily avoided the sound ninja's attack with ease as all Naruto did was a side step.

"Your aiming is a bit off don't you think?" Naruto chuckle with a grin

"Shut up take this sonic wave!" Zaku launched another one at the Uzumaki but once again missed. Naruto was behind Zaku "Man you suck how about I stay right here in front of you hmm?" Naruto stood there at Zaku's face.

Zaku grab Naruto in the face and held the boy's face tight as everyone gasp to see this happing this would surly kill Naruto with a close range like this "How about a little sound to that stupid face of yours. Once I'm done with you I'm going to enjoy killing that Uchiha and get revenge on that pink-hair bitch."

Naruto's left eyebrow twitch for a moment before Zaku unleashed his attack on Naruto. Naruto grabbed Zaku's left arm and held it tight as Zaku felt an inhuman strength holding it crushing it.

"Ah, what the hell?" Zaku saw a blink moment Naruto's true eyes his malice eyes before he snap Zaku's wrist and broke it "Ahh damn it damn you."

"You dare go after Sakura you call her a bitch, she's my friend and nobody gets away with that." Naruto whisper to Zaku as Naruto grab Zaku's broken right arm and then his left arm with one hand his left hand as Zaku was unable to escape to Naruto's strength.

"Damn let me go you piece of shit, fucking orphan freak." Zaku couldn't stop up his mouth was going to get him into trouble and trouble he was going to get for sure. Naruto held his combat knife to Zaku's throat "Keep talking and I'll cut you asshole."

"You won't do it you don't have the balls." Zaku told him "I'm trying to be nice by letting you live."

"Go ahead do it you won't do it ballness brat your nothing but a weak Genin who that pink-hair bitch."

"Going once going twice. Does anyone has a say in this I'll cut him and let him bleed where he stand." Naruto spoke with his normal goofy smile. As everyone believes he wouldn't do it that wasn't like to kill like this so nobody spoke a word.

"No?" He said "Sorry no voices to hear I guess no one care." He whispered to Zaku.

"Bite me you fuck. Go ahead do it nothing but a pussy." Naruto held Zaku's arms back a little bit away from his head and right there and then.

SLICE!

Everyone eyes widen in shock they couldn't believe it Naruto did the unthinkable they thought he was pure kind hearted nothing like this at all. Naruto slice Zaku's throat quickly and yet very brutal blood bleed from Zaku's throat but Naruto wasn't done yet he stab Zaku in the throat and snap his neck while the knife was in his throat.

Naruto rip the knife from Zaku's throat and shake his knife to shake the blood off this knife. Naruto took a deep breath before said "I warn you." Zaku drop down dead Naruto acted as if he just beat normally the thought of killing a human being didn't even bother him at all this wasn't a good sign from what the other thought as Sasuke had a fearful look in his eyes he never see Naruto serious let alone kill someone in a brutal way.

"**Shortly after I kill Zaku, he was my first…profession kill I didn't fitch at all. I just stared at the body of Zaku looking at the tick red color of blood. That was the first time I didn't feel it at all no sorrow, no anger or guilt nothing at all but the sweet taste of death. And thus the problem was born of my new…personally so to speak.**

**There I saw in my beloved's eyes I saw fear in her eyes I saw fear in all, there eyes fear of death, fear of dying being murder seeing how much blood I show today I believe. I remember nobody call me weak anymore yes it was the beginning of my infamous famous legend begin.**

**Shortly after second half of the exams were done of my half. I watched everyone match one by one I saw friendship that became rivalry I saw revenge in wait. And oh yes I blood, blood and pride oh what a glory it would seem in the finals, I would face Neji Hyuga beat up poor little Hinata good girl she was shy a bit creepy at times but good girl nonetheless."**

_**Back in three years in Naruto's Cell:**_

**"You** **lock me away for three years THREE YEARS! I won't forgive you so easy."**

"Let him out Tsunade has order she wants to speak with him now." Danzo told his roots Anbu "We will talk later Uzumaki about my special offer for you."

'_**As much as I had those old…issue of mine I kept them to myself for a moment, I play along with his little game after all I can always kill him later.'**_

**Next time-The night not to remember part 4**

**Hey everyone sorry about taking long for this chapter and if the chapter feel a little rush but other then that hope you enjoy the chapter everyone not much to say this time later.**


End file.
